Once Upon A Dream
by depositink
Summary: Rebecca Brown is your average girl, but one night after a long day of work, something strange happens. She finds herself in a different world. Follow her through her journey of excitement and misfortunes all while trying to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of The Old Republic II:

Chapter 1

"See you guys tomorrow." A woman in her early twenties says walking out of the mall as she waves to her co-workers. Her deep green eyes sparkle with glee as her long dark blonde hair follow behind her. "Another nice night," she thinks to herself as she pushes the mall doors open. It was a beautiful summer night. It was in the mid-seventies and with a small breeze. The women can see many stars in the sky; well as many as one can see in the sky of Los Angeles County.

As she looks across the mall parking lot, she only sees a few scatter throughout. It was relatively late; approximately five after eleven. The woman sighs and moves toward her black '98 Pathfinder. All of a sudden the winds pick up blowing her long wavy hair wildly. She brings up her right hand to shield her eyes from the dirt.

"Rebecca." The wind blew.

The woman whips her head around trying to find where the voice had come from. No one was there; actually she found that she was not in the parking lot anymore. She didn't know where she was. It seems to be a room, but it was made of metal and it had four beds.

"Hello Rebecca," says the voice from before. It sound of an old woman, but not it sounds cryptic. It was deep and rasping, but feminine enough so someone could know the one who own the voice was a female. The voice sends shivers down the one known 

as Rebecca's back. For some reason or another Rebecca was afraid of the owner of the voice.

Rebecca turns to look in front of her so she can look at the person with the haunting voice. The woman is shorter than what Rebecca imagined. She has on a long head-to-toe black hooded robe. The hood of the robe covers the old woman's face so no one could be able to tell who the woman is or what the woman could be hiding.

"Rebecca I finally met you. My dear would you help me?" The old cryptic woman asks. Rebecca could not move. She could hear the old lady have a smile when she asks if Rebecca would help her. How could Rebecca say no? She was just an old lady, what could she really do to Rebecca anyway. Rebecca just nods her head; telling the old woman that she would help. Although going against her own better judgment, Rebecca was wondering what could really happen if she help the old woman.

"Y-yes, I'll h-help you." Rebecca tries to sound confident, but fails miserably.

"Good, now my dear sleep," the old woman puts her hand up and down. Rebecca falls to the floor unable to control herself. "Now my plan can take action." With that the old woman left Rebecca on the floor of a room made of metal.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of The Old Republic II

Chapter 2

Coming Home?

_2 years later_

_Telos_

'Come on.' She thinks with one hand on her deck. This was it. All she needs is a +3 to get, but she had to try. Either way was she is going to lose without that +3! She takes a deep breath and exhales. The sound of the Cantina's band playing in the background and the chattering of the people seems to come to a halt. She placed her hand on the deck to her side. 'Here goes nothing,' she turns the card over and without looking at it she places it down. It seems like everything around her was in slow motion as she place down the +3 card. 'Wait, a +3? I won, I got 20!" A grin plasters on her face as she looks up at her challenger. The man she is playing is definitely a veteran of the game. He had a firm face, jagged nose, and beady eyes. The man probably had a great story taking into consideration the scar that went from the middle of his left eyebrow down to his cheek. She calms her money and shakes his hand. "Thanks, it was a great game," she states gladly.

"No thank you young lady." The man returns the favor with his own smile, "I look forward to play you another time." With that the older man left the cantina.

"Hey Rebecca," The girl collecting her credits looks up to the sound of her name. "You start in 30!" It was her boss.

"Okay." Becca has been working in the cantina for a year and a half. The man was a little rough around the edges, but he was pleasant; when you pay the bar tap on time. She counts her winnings on her big victory. The total was 500 credits. With time to kill before she has to go to work Becca decides to play a quick game of pazaak by herself.

Unfortunately the regulars don't play Rebecca anymore. She kept winning and they would lose a lot of credits to her. So Becca now plays people who come to Telos to visit someone or just a stop before heading somewhere else.

"Rebecca," her boss calls, "you're up." She grips her cards and throws them in her pocket. Sighing as she did so. How she did not want to work today. She just won more than she makes in a month, but she needs to pay rent and who knows she might lose most of it in another game of Pazaak. She heads behind the bar and grabs her 

uniform this is a piece of fabric that wraps around her waist. "Here," her boss hands her tray filled with drinks, "Table 3." He tells her.

"Okay, Gorgen." Rebecca takes the tray after she ties on her uniform over her commoner clothes. Some Czerka officers and TSL officers are in the cantina most likely taking a break from working. You have your Exchange thugs hanging by the bar. One Onderon soldier and a Republic soldier in a heated argument and all the Telosians men drooling over the Twi'lek dancers. Becca stops at Table 3 and smile at the men. "Here you go guys." She lays down the drinks and turns to walk away.

"Hey hot –hick- stuff," one of the men says. Becca ignores the statement and begins to walk away. "Hey, I was talking to –hick- you." The same man grasps her dragging her down onto his lap. "Comes on baby; lay –hick- a big kiss on me!" The man's words slur. She knew he was a traveler just by the way her dressed and the fact she has never seen him before. She was just about to teach the guy a lesson on the proper way to treat women.

"Hey let her go." A man says, but she never seen him or his companies around here before. The man has on commoner clothes. His hair is coal black and his eyes are an icy blue. His companies are a guy with a brown shirt, black pants, and a tattered old jacket. He is very good looking. He has brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her eyes turn to the old women next to him. The old woman is wearing a head to toe cloak. The cloak cover her face so only he nose and mouth was the only thing the seer could see.

The old woman, she's seen her before, but where. Could it be the old witch who sent her here in the first place? It was her! The hag actually thought she would not remember her?

'I thought I knew you' a voice etches in her mind. She ignore the voice because the hands the held her drew her closer to the owner.

"I said let her go." The guy with the icy blue eyes spoke again. The man holding her just tightens his grip on her. Just than a fist met the guys face.

"He said to let me go." Rebecca says to the now pass out guy on the floor. She has had enough of this. Almost every day there are men grapping her when she is working. Just because she works in a Cantina doesn't make her property. "I quite!" she yells taking off her uniform. She walks up to the bar and looks at Gorgen. "I can't take it anymore Gorgen. Men thinking I am part of the menu. I'm sorry, but I quite." She walks over to the group and bows. "Thank you for helping me."

"We really didn't do much." The man with the icy blue eyes says.

"Yeah you are the one who gave him the knuckle sandwich." The man with the deep brown eyes laugh and Becca joins him.

"Will, if you hadn't distracted him then I wouldn't be able to hit him." Rebecca throws out her hand, "by the way the name's Rebecca." The blue eyed guy stairs at her hand.

"I'm Atton, Atton Rand," he takes her hand and shakes it. "This is Jardon," he points to the icy blue eye dude, "and this is…" He was so nicely interrupted.

"I'm Kreia." Atton let go of Rebecca's hand and gave the old women a glare. She could tell she was not the only one who did want to give Kreia a big loving hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone! I really didn't think many people would like this, even if it's only a few. You guys are the reason I am going to complete this story. so Thank you to _Padme4000_, _almostinsane_, and _Harteramo. _I know it's short.Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Obsidian Entertainment, Bioware, and/or lucasarts. **

The Knights of The old Republic II 3

The music fills her ears and the beer stinks to her nose. The three people in front of her in the cantina were Jardon, Atton, and Kreia.

"So," Atton begins. "What is there to do here?" He states looking around.

"You're looking at it." Rebecca says, "The cantina holds everything and anything worth doing." Rebecca points to the bar, "drinking, watching Twi'lek dancers," she redirecting herself to look towards the two women on the dance floor and then she points to the room behind the three, "and in there you have swoop racing and pazaak.

"Hey, a good game of Pazaak sounds great." Atton walks in the room behind him. "So who here can give me a run of my credits?" He asks Rebecca.

"That would be me." Rebecca walks forward a tad. "Are you sure you feel like losing today?" she was exciting that one of her new friends wanted to play she was itching for another game.

"We'll see who'll do the losing!" Atton was getting ready. Rebecca could see the fire in his eyes.

"As wonderful as this is, we have to go." Jardon states coolly. Atton gave the other guy a weird look and they both look at Rebecca and then to Kreia. As if they we asking each other something. The old woman merely nods once and the two men look back to Rebecca.

"So child, do you care to join us?" Kreia asks Rebecca.

"What?" is all Rebecca can think to say.

"Come on Becky! Join us on our journey for awhile." Atton says

"Becky?" Rebecca gives him a weird glance.

"I am not going to lie. This journey the three of us are on is bigger than all of us, but I feel force within you, calling to be free. I could teach you to wield the untamed fire that grows inside you. We may need you on this and I fear this to be a long and dangerous journey." When the old woman finally shuts up Rebecca can only stairs at her with horror.

"Well, if you wanted to get her to come with us old hag, you really did it now," A smart ass comment leaving Atton's lips.

"Look around you," she speaks again. "What do you have here; nothing, no family, no child, no lover. You have nothing here. No purpose to stay." Kreia look at Rebecca. 'I can get you home. I know how and only I know. You will see you loved ones again. Just guard the exile with your life and I will take you home,' Rebecca stairs at the old woman. She was the only way home. Becca had no choice. She misses her family far more than she ever thought she could.

"Alright," Rebecca pauses, "I'll come along." She smirks. 'What can I lose?'

"Let's get moving." Jardon stares. "We still have to go and find on Telos surface to find our ship." We all walk out of the cantina and hold head to Module 81.

So while the group walks down to the residential Module. They explain what is going on and what happen.

"Oh, so you are the people who destroyed Perogus II." Rebecca had a thoughtful expression on.

"No we didn't destroy it. I said the Sith did it, were you not paying attention to the story?" Jardon asks.

"Yes, I was listening." Rebecca states. The group was walking into the residential Module. Rebecca looks around. When she found out about Perogus fate she was nerves. All the people here didn't know or have not heard about it yet. The only reason Rebecca knows is because she felt something change. She hurt. When perogus was destroyed she screamed in pain. At first Rebecca didn't know what to think, but at work when she heard to TSL officers talking about the know prisoners. She knew and what happened to perogus and whoever the prisoners were they had a hand.

"So, what do we do now?" Jardon look to Kreia for answer.

"I must meditate on the task at hand and I should say the same for you." She's so bossy and rude. Rebecca didn't like her. There was something about her Becca didn't trust, but for the time being she was Rebecca's only source home.

"As the two 'Jedi' decide to meditate, Atton walks up to her.

"So you mention before you were the top Pazaak player here?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes! Why? You feel like losing." Rebecca smiles confidently.

"No, but I do feel like making credits." Atton returns the smile. Rebecca laughs at his comment.

"The only one making money is me!" Rebecca points her thumb into her chest.

"Money?" Atton replies confused at the term used. In a panic she rather quickly replies.

"What! I said credits, what's money?" she laughs nervously and then pulls out her cards. "Are we going to play or not." She says jumpy

"Yeah, let's play." He pulls out his cards; dropping the subject. Thankfully Rebecca would not have to explain to him. It was confusing even to her. "Are you going to play or not?" He says to her.

"Oh yeah, I just want to prolong your confidence 'cause after I play you; you might want to retire the cards." Atton just laughs at her stupid comment and starts the game.

  
**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had creating it. I am about to jump into the storyline of the videogame soon. I'll not be following it closing, but at the sametime I have too. You may see things out of place as well. Just trust me. Everything well work out!**


	4. Chapter 4

********

Authors Note: I'm SO SORRY!! I hurt my right wrist if you didn't read it on my page. I'm not allowed to type. I've been sneaking on every so often. I know it's short and I apologize for that, but I do need to get my other story's next chapter up too. I don't want to suspend either of them so I am trying, but with my wrist, it's very hard. I had gone to the doctors and had x-rays. I'm waiting for the results to see how bad the damage is. Hopefully the pain is a figment of my imagination!! So again sorry it's short and sorry it came out late! I will make the next one longer. I just really wanted to put something out as soon as possible!

**Thank you to Almostinsane and Padme4000!! I am very sorry to the both of you for this sadly excuse of a chapter. Please forgive me!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything made by _Obsidian Entertainment_, _Bioware_, and/or _lucasarts_.**

* * *

The Knights of The old Republic II 4

"I lost!" Rebecca stares blankly at the cards in her hands. "How could I lose? This is impossible. How in god…FORCE did you beat me?" catching herself. She looks up at Atton; who in return eyes her suspiciously.

"Yea, well I told you I'd win. It's not my fault you didn't believe me." He kept walk towards the hanger. "Why are you still hung up on this by the way? I beat you last night!" he shouts in disbelief. Rebecca remains quite refuse to speak. Jardon looks back and forth at both of them. Atton is happy and Becca is angry. He can feel the anger and disappointment dripping off of her.

"Let's go guys, were at the hanger and we have a clear shoot to the surface." Jardon tries to lighten the mood.

"It was that droid! He did this to leave us stranded here." Atton yells in frustration.

"Oh yes, 'cause a droid would do that just because it hates you." Becca sarcastically mutters under her breath.

"Will you guys just stop and get on the ship so we can get going!" Jardon says before the two kill each other. Kreia calmly walks on the ship; ignoring the arguing around her. She had her plains and they were already set in motion.

As the group strangled on the ship it was quite. The tension in the air was so thick you couldn't cut it with a lightsaber. Jardon watches as the group separate into different ends of the ship: Atton into the cockpit, Kreia travels to the sleeping quarters, and Rebecca walks aimlessly around the ship. Jardon shakes his head and walks towards the cockpit to join Atton. What kind of group did he get himself into?

"Alright," Atton says noticing Jardon's presents in the room. "Are we ready to go find our ship?" Atton's eyes not leaving the console in front of him. Jardon wasn't surprised that Atton knew he was behind him. Atton may not look it, but he has a sharp sense.

"Yes, I guess." Jardon states dully. He couldn't get this feeling like something was going to happen though. But who would listen to him.

"Let's get going then." With that Atton lifts the ship off the docking and takes off. As the group flies over Telos to the surface the colors change; the gray and bright surface of Citadel Station change to a pleasant green of the grassy field below. Jardon turns his head to the side just in time to see a laser come straight at the ship.

"What the force is going on? Why are they shooting at…" was all that Atton could get to escape his lips. Because the laser hit the ship and the struggling pilot did what he could.

"What the hell are you doing Atton?" A yell from across the ship entered the Cockpit. Shortly after the same voice screech in a mixer of fear and pain as the ship crashed; softly onto the land below.

Darkness, alone, pain, hate 'What happened? What's going on? Why so much pain? Why so much darkness? Why so much hate?' Rebecca thinks to herself as pain run through her.

'Child,' a similar voice rings in Rebecca's mind. 'Don't worry about the things you can't control. Let it fester, let it take you.'

'What? No! I can't.' Rebecca screams at the voice in her head. 'Leave me alone! Go away!' she scream the voice. Her eyes shot open in fear the voice would echo once again in her mind. The blinding light gives her a weird sense of hope. She looks around her to see Jardon, Atton, and the old Witch

"Becca are you alright?" Atton's aggravating but soothing voice finds its way too her ears. "You look like you've seen a naked Besalisk." The phrase used confessed Rebecca. "Because you scared and nervous," Atton explains to her.

"Not that you idiot the Beselesk part," she states trying to say whatever he said.

"Besalisk," Atton pauses as she nods her head. "Well, because they are so gro…" He was interrupted

"Can we just get going now or are you going to show her where babies come from." Jardon states as he looks at both Atton and Rebecca. Just then Rebecca notices how close Atton has gotten to her. She pushes him as hard as she could; without hurting him. Atton turns to walk away making note of the blush creeping up Rebecca's face.

"Good, now let's get moving. The longer we take here the longer we'll have no ship." Jardon states annoyed at the situation.

* * *

**okay so if you don't know what a Beselesk is it is a very ugly alien from the star wars univers. If you want a picture of it them um...let me know. I'll have a link on my page...that's it a link on my page to show you this very funny looking alien. **

**Next Time on Once Upon A Dream: "You killed him! How could you? Atton was a hugh part of the party?" Just kidding...like I could ever kill off Atton... or can I? lol. the next one should be up 11th. Sorry I'll try making it sooner though things might happen where I'll get no homework and you know nothing to clean...lol yeah right. Alrighty then tell next time. I'm out! D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for waiting. I've been working on this for a week and I hope you like it! Just so all of you know...FABLE 2 COMES OUT ON THE 21ST! THAT IS TUESDAY!! okay enough of that now on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KotOR: Sith Lords! Lucasarts/Biowear/Obsidian**

* * *

Knights of the Old Republic II

Chapter 5

"Becca," A dreamy voice flows into Rebecca's ears. "What are you doing?" the voice says, it has somehow lost its charm. Rebecca looks at the owner of the voice to see Atton looking at her weirdly. "What are you doing? He asks again annoyed.

"Nothing," Rebecca answers him, "why?"

"Oh, just asking that's all, we're only leaving you behind!" Rebecca finally notices that the group of four is about a yard ahead of her.

"Coming," Rebecca runs to catch up to her group. 'Wait a second one, two, three… four? When did we get another member?' she thinks to herself. "Who are you?" she asks the person standing next to Jardon.

"This is Bao-Dur," Jardon motions to the man standing next to him. He had light tan skin with lines etched in is skin and spikes on top of his head. What really caught Rebecca's attention, was his blue glowing forearm.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca it's nice to meet you." She says smiling politely but very curious about his arm.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short, but we need to obtain our ship. So let's move out." Jardon states and starts to walk ahead only to stop suddenly. "They saw me; we're going to have to fight them to move ahead." Everyone pulls out their weapon, everyone except Rebecca.

"Fight, what do you mean fight?" Rebecca states dazed. "I don't carry a weapon, let alone own one!"

"Well, that's not good." Is all Atton could say, "Jardon and I sold all are extra weapons for credits too." Atton shrugs. "Just don't get shot and stay behind." He says walking ahead with the rest of the group. Rebecca looks at all their weapons. Atton holds two blasters, Jardon with two vibroblades, Bao-Dur has one blaster rifle, and Kreia with one short sword.

"That's it," Rebecca pleas angrily. "Don't get shot!" She mimics Atton's voice poorly. "Whatever can't you just give me one of your blasters Atton?" she asks hoping he would lend her one.

"Are you kidding, just stay behind." He says as the group rushes into battle.

"Stay behind my ass." Rebecca starts to run into the line of fire. "But I'll only get in the way, I guess I'll just watch from here and heal when I'm needed." She watches as her friends kick butt. They all were doing great, that is until one maneuvers around the four fighting and came running towards Rebecca. "Stay behind because it's the safest place yeah right." She yells as she tries to dodge the lasers from the bad guy's blaster.

"Rebecca!" She hears someone yell at her, but she didn't have time to look who it was. As she jumps out of the way of another laser her name is yelled again. "Rebecca, be careful!" This made her look at who was talking.

"Be careful, Jardon just help me-ahhh!" She falls to her knees holding her left arm. The next thing she hears is another laser hitting skin. Lucky for her it wasn't her being shot at.

"Didn't I tell you not to get shot?" Atton says with a worried or annoyed look in his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you actually fought better I wouldn't have been shot!" She yells at him.

"If you only stay farther behind like I said you wouldn't have been shot at." He yells back at her only making matters worse.

"Just give me a medpac!" Rebecca shoots him a glare. He doesn't look at her and reaches into his pockets looking for a medpac to give her. She starts to look at her surroundings for the first time as he searches for one. The green grass and blue sky's reminds her of earth. How she missed natured so much. And being surrounded my metal floors, walls and roof she desires to look up at the blue sky and… "Owe, that hurt!" She absent-mindedly rubs where Atton shot her with the medpac.

"Yeah it's going to hurt a bit." He says helping her up.

"Are you two are you done," Jardon states being inpatient again.

"Yeah we're done, let's go." Atton says as the group walks towards a walkway between two cliffs.

"Do any of you know where we are going exactly?" Ask Rebecca. The group ignores her for the most part and keeps walking. Shrugging her shoulders, she also keeps walking. As the group turns the corner they see two men heavily armed. "Not another fight," Rebecca says disappointed. It's not that she hates fighting, but without a weapon it's just a nuisance.

"We've heard that someone has crashed landed around here." One of the two mercenaries says.

"And we are going to kill you so we can get the credits." The other finishes. Jardon just stares intently at the two. In a blink of a second he Force lighting the two. Atton pulls out his guns and finishes the job.

"Well that was easy enough," Atton states putting his guns away. As we start again Bao-Dur decides to talk.

"I always feel a sense of calm when I walk the surface of Telos. The Ithornians are truly amazing in their work," he says.

"The Force is strong here. Whether Chodo and his herd have anything to do with that, is another matter." Kreia finishes only opening her whole once again." Can you feel anything?" She asks Jardon. I look over at Atton and Bao-Dur who seem to be staring at their surrounds acting like they are not interested in the conversation.

"A whisper, perhaps, like a breeze through the grass." Jardon answers Kreia's question.

"That is good. As a breeze may swiftly turn into a gale, you are slowly beginning to respond to the Force."

"Quiet! There's a large mercenary patrol up ahead." Bao-Dur states, "If we carefully move alone the perimeter, we may be able to get by without their spotting us. We could move along the shores or head along the cliffs to the south." He finishes.

"Let's go by the shores." Rebecca chimes in. The group looks at her surprise by her reaction.

"Alright, I guess it's the shores," Jardon says. As the group walk to the shores, Rebecca stops and stare intently. The ocean was beautiful. She takes in a deep breath and the salty air enters her body. How she missed the California beaches. The sun lightly touching her skin as the waves hit her ankles getting her shoes and socks wet. She closes her eyes to remember all that was left behind. Her family would love it here, but she didn't want them to come here she want to go home now more than ever.

"Uh, Becca are you okay?" Atton ask her. She opens her eyes to feel a warm liquid slide down her cheek. She looks at Atton who looks worried.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Let's keep going." She says bitterly to him and runs ahead to catch up with the others. When she does, she looks behind to see Atton confused and anger. 'I should apologize to him, I'm not mad at him and I shouldn't take it out on him.' She thinks to herself.

"We're almost there, just over this hill and through the canyon." Bao-Dur states to us. Rebecca again looks at Atton and decides to apologize later; right now isn't the best time.

The group runs up the hill and destroys two turrets. They get into the canyon only to stop dead in their tracks with yet another mercenary. This time it was a Twi'lek woman and two droids.

"The human is here! My turrets did not work!" She yells in disappointment. Her disappointment quickly changes to a knowing smirk, "but my droids well not fail me." Her smile becomes wider with joy, "destroy him, my warbots!"

The group attack with eagerness to let some stress off, that is except for Rebecca who yet again, stays in the shadows watching and waiting for them to be done. She watches how Jardon runs through the mines without hesitation or without setting one off. He attacks the Twi'lek woman as the other stay behind and fire at the droids. The Twi'lek woman being a coward throws grenades at the rest of the group. Once the two droids where destroyed the group all heads in to help Jardon defeat the Twi'lek woman. Jardon flips over the Twi'lek and stab her through the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor dead. Without hesitation Jardon goes through the dead Twi'lek's pack. He pulls out a grenade she had not used and three medpacs.

"Let's go," Jardon states with determination. The group walks around the corner to see a military base in the middle of the Restoration Project. Rebecca looks around and sees a lot of mercenaries eager to fight.

"What do you want to do, there are too many?" Rebecca asks Jardon.

"There's a landing pad. There should be a computer terminal I can asses from there." Bao-Dur says looking around, "looks like we're going to have to fight our way there, though. Look sharp," he finishes. Before we can move another step we are stop.

"What do we have here… the 'Jedi.'" The man looks at Jardon, "saves us the trouble of looking for ya." The man again looks at Jardon with a confuse look. "Corrum Falt did say you were dangerous… maybe he knows what he is talking about."

"Who are you?" Jardon states, anger flowing through him.

"Falt hired me to keep everyone out of the Restoration Zone… you in particular."

"But why, what's down here?" Atton asks the man.

"A grenade with your name on it, 'Jed,'" than the man throws a grenade at Jardon. Rebecca couldn't tell who was winning. There were some many lasers everywhere.

"Rebecca, come give me a medpac." Jardon yells at her.

"What do you mean come give me a medpac?" Rebecca asks Jardon dumbfounded. "I've never used one, how do I do it?" She says holding one up in the air.

"First of all, don't hold it up in the air and get over here!" He yells at her.

"Don't yell at me, I'm still learning." She says smugly.

"I'm dying over here!" He yells again at her.

"Okay, okay," she says running over to him. "What now?"

"Just stab it in my arm and press down on the top to insert it in me."

"What! I can't do that." She yells in fear.

"Just do it!" he yells

"Fine," She stabs him with the medpac like a needle and presses it down.

"Finally, it took you forever." He says relieved. Rebecca walks away a little mad about how mean he was about the whole thing. As she watches the fight, still she could not tell whose lasers where whose. All of a sudden she relieves how many dead bodies were on the floor.

"Have more people join the fight after it started?" She asks no one unparticular, but no one answers her. She notices that Bao-Dur is in pain. She runs up to him and gives him a medpac. He only smiles lightly at her and continues fighting. Rebecca runs back in the distance so not to get hurt. After a long twenty minutes the small battle for the landing pad was complete. Everyone runs up the landing ramp onto the pad itself. Bao-Dur makes his way to the console.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to access the shield network from this console." he fiddles with the console for a few seconds, "good it's functional, and my passcodes. Now let's find your ship."

"The TSF said the Ebon Hawk wasn't at any section landing site." Jardon says knowingly. "What makes you think you can find it?"

"The TSF probably thinks your ship was put down in the wastes, but they don't know the planet as well as I do," Bao-Dur unaffected by Jardon's tone. "Telos atmosphere has been turn into acidic vapor. Landing a ship in the wastes would be like sealing it in a hanger full of hungry mynocks." He states to Jardon in a tone that matches Jardon's.

"So what do you think you're going to find?" Rebecca asks.

"An unsanctioned landing site somewhere on this planet still shielded, but not Restoration Zone or other listed facilities. That's why I need to access the shield network." He says as he continues to mess with the console.

"Something like that would pass the sight of the TSF?" Rebecca states confused.

"They don't know the planet as well as Bao-Dur, have you not been listening?" Jardon answers Rebecca's question. Right before she could ask Jardon what's up with his attitude Bao-Dur talked

"Here, a small anomaly in the shields network's power grid. I'm not surprised the TSF didn't spot this. It's subtle, more like an error or random flux then anything suspicions."

"What is it?" Jardon asks calmly.

"Looks like the power is being drawn to generate a shield over a small area in the polar region, but nothing should be down there. Orbital cameras show… nothing. Just an empty mesa," Bao-Dur states to the group.

"We should investigate this. I feel this is the best bet of finding the Ebon Hawk. Kreia comes in out of nowhere.

"How are we going to get to the polar region?" Rebecca asks trying to join in the conversation.

"That's a little tougher. According to the computer, a shuttle is currently docked inside the research facility." Bao-Dur states

"So we could go into the research facility and get the shuttle." Rebecca again tries to join.

"At least, there was report, though that was months ago."

"So we don't know that the shuttle will still be there or still working?" Jardon says a little perturbed.

"I don't, but that's not going to stop me. I'm getting back to Citadel if I have to build a new ship myself." Bao-Dur says optimistically.

"Yeah, let's go get the ship that could not be there or not be working," Rebecca states trying to be optimistically. "That didn't come out right."

"What are we waiting for, then?"

"There's one other small problem." Bao-Dur says.

"What is the problem now?" Atton asks a little mad.

"Recently, Czerka teams that were sent into the military facility have not been coming out."

"Wow, a scary movie in the making." Rebecca says

"Movie, what's movie?" Jardon asks, and Atton again looks at her suspiciously.

"Um…what are you talking about let's go into the mysterious base where people disappear in and a group of friends walk into it without knowing the consequences of their actions." Rebecca says in a deep voice.

"Let's go," Jardon says confused. "Oh, I'm only taking Atton and Bao-Dur with me sense Rebecca doesn't have a weapon as of yet and Kreia wants to stay behind and keep Rebecca company."

"Thank you so much Jardon, I hope nothing happens to you down there!" Rebecca yells nicely at the boys walking to the military facility. 'Why me,' Rebecca thinks to herself.

* * *

**tell next time! mwahahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I realized I haven't updated this story since October! Sorry about that, I got so into our new videogames. So if you don't remember what happened in the last one please skim through it real fast so you can read this one and not get sorta lost. I think I might have created a mary-sue, maybe a little. I don't know! If you know tell me. I'll not be hurt my it. Okay I know this is sort of important: Rebecca is going to be a brunette now. I just think it fits her character a lot better. If you have any problem with that change I'm sorry, but I think it's more her. Okay enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character (other than Becca) and the storyline (Other than Becca's) that is own by Lucasarts!!!**Chapter 6

* * *

As the three boys walk into the military facility, Rebecca and Kreia are left behind. Rebecca looks at her surroundings trying not to really notice the scary old woman that stands beside her. The base has many dead bodies lying around. She notices blood staining the grass a thick red. She doesn't know if she should start freaking out. Even though she watched movies where people get murdered, she never actually saw a dead body before now.

"You will get use to it."Kreia's crypt voice breaks Rebecca's concentration of trying to ignore her.

"Yeah will, I hope so." Rebecca replies looking at a lonely solider lying on the grass griping at his blaster. He was only doing his job.' Why did we have to kill them all? Is that justice or is this world to kill or be killed.' Rebecca thinks to herself.

"You miss your home?" She says. Rebecca looks at her not knowing where this witch was looking.

"Yes," Rebecca says quietly.

"I felt your sorrow at the ocean." Kreia says.

Rebecca remains silent. What does she have to say something like that? Why couldn't the old hag just stay out of her mind?

"I'm going for a walk." Rebecca walks away to venture the military base. She doesn't look back at the lonely women behind her. She just can't deal with her at this time. The woman crawling in her mind was just not what is wanted or needed right now. Rebecca walks past all the bodies on the floor until she arrives at a patch of grass away from everything. She sits down on the almost dry grass. She can feel the grass between her fingers as she begins to lie down. She places her head on the grass below her. The sun kissing her skin she smiles at the memories flooding back to her. Her family, her friends, and the good old days where she didn't have to worry about people stealing her thoughts. She closes her eyes while a small tear slides down her cheek. She wishes to go back home to her old life. Rebecca suddenly feels happy. Like her wish came true as she slips away to sleep.

Rebecca wakes up to find herself in her old room wearing her nightshirt. She looks around at the messy room. Her dark green curtains were pulled back letting sun light glimmer in. Looking out the window she could see the beautiful blue sky and hear the birds singing. She gets out of bed and excitedly runs out of her bright purple room into her hallway. She sees all of her family pictures that have been there for as long as she could remember. Her brother and sister smiling happily when they were young, but wait, where is Rebecca? She begins to look at all the pictures. It's like she has been erased from her old life. She starts to run to the end of the long hallway, glancing at the pictures looking for one with her. The hall way growing longer and longer, she speeds her pace hoping to reach the end. It feels like a life time has passes when he finally reaches the end. Out of breath; she holds her knees breathing deeply. Looking up she notices she in a ship. The ships cockpit's passengers sit. She looks out the cockpit's window and sees something flying at them in an alarming rate. Whatever it was hits the ship's left wing and the ship crashes into the snow below. "Rebecca…." She looks beside her to see Atton.

"Rebecca!" Someone yells in her ear waking her up. Atton's holding her arms shaking her awake. Rebecca opens her eyes violently. Fear stains her gaze as she looks at Atton's worried eyes. Quickly confusion replaces the fear. Atton doesn't hesitate to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a good dream gone wrong." Rebecca smiles trying to convince him she was alright even if she wasn't sure herself. Atton drops it, not really wanting to get on her bad side again.

"We have a ship," he says trying not to sound too worried about her. "We're going to make that droid pay." Atton says with anger in his voice. Rebecca smiles at his stupidity.

"Sure." She says and they walk to the group waiting for their return.

"What took you guys so long?" Jardon states not very please at the two walking at each other side.

"She was sleeping I had to wake her up; which is not easy." Atton says.

"Sorry Jardon, I guess I was tired." Rebecca says trying to make the Jedi in front of her happy.

"It's alright; let's just get our ship back." He turns and walks onto the white ship. Not too far from the ship Rebecca notices a huge robotic monster. Being the only one not on the ship she decides someone one will tell her if it was important. Right now she needs to talk to Atton. She makes her way to the cockpit. She stands at the doorway looking at Atton.

"Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there the entire time?" Atton says surprising Rebecca. Without any words Rebecca sits in the passenger sit.

"Atton I'm sorry!" She declares out of nowhere leaving an awkward silence between the two. Atton doesn't even look at her. He seems to be in deep thought.

"What are you sorry for?" He says flying the ship away from Telos' Surface.

"For yelling at you when we were by the shores." Rebecca says quietly.

"You're still thinking about that." He chuckles at her. "Becca, I already know what's going on."

"You do?" Rebecca asks confused.

"Yeah," he pauses, "women problems."

"What!" Rebecca yells, "It's not women problems."

"Then what is it?" Atton asks.

"Nothing, what's your problem?"She pauses to think, "Guy problems." She says trying to be witty, but fails with timing.

"Oh yeah," He says rolling his eyes. "I just can't seem to find the right shade of lipstick to match this shirt."

"Have you tried Pouty Plum," Rebecca says turning towards him. "It would go positively perfect with your skin tone." She smiles victoriously at him.

"I was thinking more of a Coy Coral." Atton says smugly.

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"When you have lipstick on your collar constantly, you began to learn the names." Smirks Atton.

"Shut up and fly." Rebecca says looking out the cockpit window. Something wasn't right. She's been here before. Her stomach drops as she sees something heading towards the ship at a shocking speed.

"Something is coming." Jardon states running into the cockpit.

"Hold on tight!" Atton yells so everyone would be able to hear him. The blast sends the ship crashing into the snowy plateau below.

Jardon, Atton, and Kreia are the only ones to awake from the crash. Jardon looks at Bao-Dur and Rebecca still lying on the floor unconscious.

"Irritated Declaration," Jardon turns to notice HK-50 from Perogus II, but now there are three of them. "There you are." The droid in the middle stated. "It has been extremely difficult to track you down, Jedi." Jardon rolls his eyes at the term.

"Quick Clarification: But now that we have found you, we hope we can facilitate commutations." The droid on the right says.

"Unnecessary Addendum: And put an end to hostiles." The left droid declares.

"Any reason you shot my vessel?" Jardon asks furiously.

"Unnecessary Clarification: We merely wished to cripple your vessel." The middle one speaks again. "Once we track down your coordinates, we were able to deploy several droids in this location."

"Probing Query," the left one announce. "We are, however, curious to why you chose to come to the remnants of the polar Telos irrigation system. There is nothing here that are instruments can detect."

"Eager Threat: But we are looking forward to extracting your motive for coming here when you place you in torture restraints."

"What are you assassin droids doing here?" Jardon yells at the three droids in front of him. He has had enough of them trying to kill him. Why are they doing this? That's all he what to know.

"Self-Evident Answer: Whenever you try to run, we'll be there, armed and ready."

"I have had enough," Jardon's angry becoming aware to those around him. "Destroying one of you was easy enough." He says taking out his Vibroblades. "Wiping out three of you might make me break a sweat." Without hesitation Jardon takes off toward the three assassin droid ready to kill. He has been their target for the last time. Atton and Kreia are right behind him.

"That was easy enough." Atton says after the short battle. "I feel like I didn't do anything."

"You didn't," Jardon smirk at Atton, "I did!" he laughs.

"Ha ha very funny," Atton states walking up to the two still on the floor, "we need to get them out of the snow." Atton says bedding down to try and wake up Bao-Dur.

"I think I see something over here." Jardon walks towards what looks like a door. He smiles at his discovery. "I found a building. Let's bring them in here." He runs back to the group to pick up Rebecca. "Atton get Bao-Dur." He orders.

"Of course I have to pick up the guy." Atton says disappointed. They walk to the door only to be stopped by two beautiful women.

"Come with us." The women say coldly. Jardon and Atton didn't falter to follow along. The group walks into a room with three more women. Jardon smiles at the three women, yet finding it odd how they all look alike, except the one in the middle.

"Lay down your weapons and you shall not be harmed." The middle woman states coolly. Jardon looks at her.

"Who are you?" He simply asks.

"I will not warn you again." She says calmly. "Drop you weapons, or we shall take them from you." Opening his mouth to interject, Jardon is cut short.

"Do as they say, I sense we shall come to know harm," Kreia states trying to reassure him. Jardon looks at the woman in his arms and sighs. He could not fight with her in his arm, nor could he place her on the cold floor.

"I'll play along, for now." Jardon says looking at the woman in the middle. He doesn't like the feeling these women are giving him, but what else can he do. Two of his friends are injured and this is the only shelter so he has no choice, but to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knights of The Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. That is own By the brilliant mind of George Lucas and the magnificent writers at Obsidian. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jardon stands by himself in a circular room with the three white haired beauties. One turns to him.

"Atris will see you now." She says and before he could ask her a question she walks away. Why was he here? What in force is going on? Maybe after all things years of running from everything and hiding from his past he is going to get an apology, probably not. He walks down a narrow pass into another round room. What is with Jedi Masters and their round rooms? Is square rooms so evil or what about triangle rooms? He sees his old friend and old Master walking towards him. He gets the feeling as if things are not going to end happily.

"I did not expect to see you again after the day of your sentencing." Jardon just looks at her. She was always so blunt and cocking. She hasn't changed at all. You would think after years of not seeing him she would at least ask him how he was, but no. Let's just start out the conversation with your sentencing. "I thought you have taking the exiles path, wandering the galaxy." She says like she was trying to be more genuine. "Yet you have returned, why?" This question takes Jardon off guard. He has not returned to anywhere his been before and force knows he was not returning to see her. She was the last person he ever wanted to see again. He thinks to himself for a moment. Whatever happened to his friends?

"What have you done with my friends?" He says concerned for them. He didn't know Atris anymore. He didn't know her when he stood in front of all the masters and she pointed him out and he doesn't know her now. He can't trust her.

"Your concerned is noticed. Your friends have not been harmed. They have been detained, for their safety," she says. Atton is probably going crazy in yet another cell. "I found it unusual; that you're traveling with others again." She is trying so hard to sound calm and unemotionally. "I thought you had forsaken the company of others after the war or is that why you are here?" Jardon feels a burst of anger flow through him at this comment. She did that to him. She took everything away from him. He takes a deep breath. No, he would not blame others for what has happened. Everything happens because of the force. He makes sure is calm down before answering her. All he needs is to start an argument over nothing.

"It was not my attention to come here Atris, or to see you again." He says with resentment.

"Yet here you are. Perhaps you do not know yourself as well as you think." He tries to ignore her statement. "Regardless your arrival here begs an explanation." Jardon resist the urge to roll his eyes at her like a teenager. "Have you come here to face the judgment of the Council as you did so many years ago?" Why doesn't she just drop it, for force sake? "Are you finally willing to admit that we were right to cast you out?" he holds back the anger shooting through him. He will resist the urge to slap her.

"Refresh my memory," Jardon starts out smugly. "Why did the Council cast me out, why did you cast me out?" He asks smiling. He really doesn't know the real reason why they did it and he doubts she will tell him the truth. As much as the Masters said tell the truth, they would sit in the front of you and hold information.

"Why?" She asks surprised at the question, "because you turned you back on us and the Order." Her anger with Jardon was finally showing, "you followed Revan to war with the Mandalorians. The very war that made Raven the Lord of the Sith and ruined you."

"I could not stand by and allow millions to die in the Outer Rim." Jardon says defensive.

"So you said so long ago, I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now." She says, "You sought adventure, you hungered for battle. You could not wait to follow Revan to war." She gets anger and starts to talk faster. "The Jedi Order asked only time to examine the Mandalorian threat. They urged caution and patience. And you defined them." This only adding to her anger her voice gets harsh. "So when you returned you were brought before us. You were a Jedi no longer. And so you were exiled." This brought memories to him that he wished not to remember.

"I also recall you wished me to be imprisoned or worse." He threw it at her and the way she reacted to it was the opposite of what Jardon thought. She was sad.

"There was a lot about that day that is difficult to forget. Your words, your defiance, and the way you stabbed your lightsaber into the center stone." She reaches behind her. "I kept it so I would never forget."

"Kept it, you stole it!"

"I always kept it, as a reminder of what can happen when your passions dictate you actions. I kept it, so I would never forget your arrogance or your insult to the order." Instead of yelling and screaming about it he told her the truth.

"I wish to gain the right to carry it again." His eyes never leaving his silver double bladed lightsaber.

"Become a Jedi again. That is a thing far out of reach. But I am not unsympathetic of your feelings. Leaving the order must have been difficult for you. But you gave the Council no other choice; you gave me no other choice." Her depress voice became clear to Jardon. He knew she looked up to him. His way of always knowing what is right and what is wrong. The way people just followed him even if they barely knew him and the way he inspired others. He knew he meant something to her, but he didn't know how.

"I went to war to protect others not for battle." He tries to make her understand, but he knew whatever he would say she would not accept.

"So your choice was to meet the aggression of the Mandalorians with more aggression? That is not the Jedi way!"

"The Mandalorians were butchering innocent worlds, worlds that we swore to protect!"

"Every choice we make, if we know it or not, sends echoes through the Force. It can awaken feelings, ignite passions, hate, anger, fear where none existed there before. By meeting their aggression, by serving as an opponent against which the Mandalorians could best themselves, you fed their hate, their lust for war. And it sent an echo through you. And because of it, you and those Jedi who meet them on the battlefield lost your way, and you turned on us."

"Revan and Malak turned on you, not I!"

"Without you and the other fallen Jedi to support them. To feed their lust for war, Revan and Malak's crusade would have been over before it began." He fought with himself, but lost.

"If the Mandalorians had won, would the Jedi have fought then, or simply have meditated on what to do?" This angered her.

"How dare you? The Mandalorian Wars should have been your grave and Malachor V is where you should have died." She yells with anger. Jardon smiles

"Careful Atris, anger leads to the dark side."

"You see shadows where there are none and hate where there is none. You are blind as always." Her anger does not leave her. "I tire of fighting with you. You lust for war, and you always will. And you have succeeded in distracting me from my questions! So answer me, if you cannot seem to admit the Council was correct, then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my ship so I can leave Telos."

"You ship?" she says confused, "ah, the Ebon Hawk? It is not your ship unless you are admitting to the destruction of Peragus Mining Facility."

"Are you admitting to stealing the Ebon Hawk?"

"The Ebon Hawk is here, safe. Its records and navicomputer are being dissected to determine what caused the destruction of the Peragus facility."

"Good luck with the navicomputer; you're wasting your time."

"We are having trouble with the navicomputer, but I think with your cooperation, willing or otherwise, that will cease to be an obstacle. If it is your ship then maybe I should be asking you what happened and why you destroyed the facility and murdered all the miners stationed there."

"All the miners were already dead!"

"A facility of over one hundred and fifty personnel all dead before you arrived, it's a childish story to mask your crime." She was easy to accuse him before seeing any evidence. "And with the facility being destroy you think there is no way to back your story, but I will pry the truth from you, I promise you that." She looks at him. "Do you know what you have done?"

"I put Telos in jeopardy."

"Not only Telos is in jeopardy, but twenty other worlds!"

"What do you mean twenty other worlds?"

"Telos was an experiment to see if the republic could mount a restoration effort. When it falls the Republic will not finance another one. The Outer Rim worlds destroyed by war will remain graveyards. That is the magnitude of your crime."

"It's almost as bad as the Jedi letting the Outer Rim die during the Mandalorian wars and don't blame me for the actions of the Sith."

"The Sith, what do you mean?"

"The Sith came for me on Peragus to kill me."

"You speak truly; I feel the scares on you, but they couldn't be looking for you."

"The Sith believe me to be the last Jedi."

"You? If they thought you a Jedi, then the teaching of the Sith has blinded them indeed. I am the last Jedi, not you! You betrayed our teachings, our beliefs the very core of the Jedi Order. If the Sith attacked you they will soon realize their mistake. And if you escape they will let you go, to see if you will lead them here." There she goes accusing Jardon again. She could never get past herself.

"I don't think I was followed, but if I was, I offer you my help. You'll need it."

"You offer your aid, after turning you back on me, on the Order. The Jedi is not something you embrace out of fear. The commitment is deeper than that. It's something you seem to never understand."

"The Sith have numbers on their side. You'll need all the help you can get Jedi or not!"

"Perhaps, but if you are to help me, it cannot be done from here. There are others in the galaxy who may be able to help us against the Sith threat. Gain their trust and then perhaps our defenses shall be stronger for it." She pauses. "Take your ship, seek them out. If you find them, encourage them to gather on Dantooine, from there we can call a Council and see what can be done."

"I will see what I can do."

"Then I will send you on your way. It is time for you to depart."

"We shall remove him, Mistress." One of the three women says. He doesn't know when they arrived or if they were there the whole time, but he does not care. The relationship between him and his old Master is no better than when he arrived. Yes, she accepted his help, but that does not erase the pain in her. Jardon does not really care if he could be friends with Atris anyway, she is nothing more than an old memory and someone who could help him to defeat the Sith. "Came with us," the woman rudely states. When they reenter the first round room Jardon remembered his friends. Without asking any questions he heads for his friends. When he arrives something was not right. He got his friends out of the cell and found three instead of two of his friends on the floor. Atton awakes and stumbles out of his cell.

"Atton are you okay?" Jardon asks the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just past out that's all." He says tripping over himself.

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine. You should really worry about those two. They haven't woken up yet." He says finally realizing that they haven't woken up yet. The two men ignore the smirking old hag standing beside them. Bao-Dur wakes up right when they get to the two.

"Are you okay Bao-Dur?"

"Yes General, I'm fine." He says. He couldn't believe that someone from the war is with him now and still calling him General. He found it funny how quickly Bao-Dur was willing to travel with him.

"Okay let's get going." Jardon takes two steps away and turns back to face the brunette still lying on the floor. "Bao-Dur," he states as if he and the Zabrak was still in the war. "Take Rebecca to the Ebon Hawk, I'll take Kreia and Atton to find out what is actually going on here." The Zabrak only nods and picks up the girl and walks towards their ship.

"Oh this is fun. Let' explore a Jedi academy where they don't like us." Atton says. Jardon can tell he didn't want to be here, but they had to get T3-M4.

"Well if you want you can go sit in the Hawk if you don't want to be here?" There was a pause, a rather long pause and then a sigh.

"No, I'll come along." Atton says reluctantly. Jardon smiles at his answer, but didn't know why it took him so long to answer. Oh well, they are almost out of here. Hopefully they aren't here much longer. Jardon can tell the only 'Jedi' here is Atris and he doesn't understand why a Jedi Academy doesn't have any students.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. life got in the way. haha. this is an early b-day present to me! yay! hahaha! thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow now this has been almost a year since I've updated this story! sorry....But I'm back and with less going on in life. I will finish my stories no matter how long it'll take me. even if I don't have any readers anymore. ^_^" But back to the story. I stop it short because I liked how this ended than how I orginally ended it and it gives me a heads up on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knights of The Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Just Rebecca)**

* * *

Atton follows the man in front of him. He was still a little dizzy from what happened in the cell. Occasionally he would trip over his own feet.

"So how much longer Jardon," Atton looks up and down empty corridors as they pass. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"Just a few more minutes Atton," Jardon states walking into a round room. "I want to see wants going on here." Atton huffs, they already have T3-M4 what else do they need? He looked at the droid beside him. He shakes his head disapprovingly. He would rather have that witch here instead of the droid. But no! Jardon decided it would be best if that old hag went back to the ship and rest. Atton has not forgiven this droid beside him for stealing the Ebon Hawk and taking it on a joy ride. Atton slams into Jardon. Causing Jardon to fall into the young woman he had stopped to talk to knocking her to the floor with him. Without saying anything Jardon tries to help the young woman up. She doesn't take his hand and gets up on her own.

"Are you okay?" Jardon asks.

"Yes," her answer short and her tone bitter.

"Can I ask you some question?" He dares ask the woman.

"Yes, but be aware; I do not care for you." She stares angrily at the small group.

"Yes, that all fine." Jardon states as if he was not listening to a word she said, only making the woman's opinion of the young hero worst. "Did Atris say anything about me?"

"Yes," with a nonchalant tone, "she had said many things."

"Like," Jardon's tone lazy, which made Atton question why he stop to talk to anyone.

"She said you turn your back on the order and fell to the darkside during the war," Jardon chuckles trying not to insult the woman further.

"I'm also not to be trusted and should be watched carefully while I'm here." Jardon smiles as he steals her words. Surprise by his actions the woman nods her head agreeing, but her facial expression never betraying her.

"May I ask you another question?" Jardon says with a false smile.

"Don't you think you've asked enough?" The woman glares once again.

"No," Jardon says, this time with a real smile, "Why do you look different from the other Handmaidens?"

"I have a different mother," Her glare never leaving her face.

"Well I think we are done here." Jardon turns to Atton and T3-M4, "Let us get out of here." Jardon turns to the woman and nods. "I hope I have not turned you to the darkside as well." Jardon laughs. Atton joins in once he could no longer keep it in. Jardon is having too much fun here. They leave the woman speechless and livid.

The small group finally arrives back to the Ebon Hawk. Atton excited to get off this cold hell. The group walks up the ramp and aboard the starship.

"I thought we would never leave," He smirks to his companion.

"Yes," Jardon agrees, "Could you get us to Nar Shaddaa?" Jardon smiles to his friend. "I think we can use the vacation."

"No problem," Atton runs to the Cockpit without another word. After a while of being alone he gets a visitor.

"Tell me about Na Shaddaa," Jardon inquires.

"Will, there is Pazaak, women, drinking, Pazaak, and women."

"You said Pazaak and women twice."

"I know," Atton smiles at Jardon.

"What else?"

"Will if you want to get lost Nar Shaddaa is the perfect place. No one knows you and the crowd is huge." Atton puts his hands behind his head.

"Jardon I think T3-M4 found something." Rebecca looks at the projected picture in the main room. She was still feeling a little out of it. The picture was of a giant room with five people sitting on chairs.

"What is it?" Jardon steps into the main room with Atton not far behind him.

"I don't know. It looks to be some kind of recording."

"It's my trail," Jardon is surprised. "Where did you get this?"

"Waa-beep beep,"T3 hums the answer.

"You downloaded from Atris' Archives."

"Can we watch it?" Becca looks at Jardon with big eyes.

"Yeah, can we," Atton repeats.

"I guess," Jardon turns to T3, "Can you play it for us." With a few beeps the record plays.

_Jardon walks into a room with five Jedi Masters._

"_Do you know why we have summoned you?"_

"_No, please enlighten me," Jardon speaks with a sharp tongue._

"_You have been summoned to the Jedi Counsel for defying us and joining the war." One of the masters said._

"_The Republic needed help, so I went."_

"_All we ask was time to mediate on the subject and make a decision that was best for the republic." A woman Jedi says._

"_So I was to let millions die so you guys can sit there and mediate?" Jardon clearly did not agree with his masters methods. "If I," Jardon corrects himself, "If we would have wanted millions more would have died and I could not let that happen. Is it not the Jedi's responsibility to protect the Republic and the people?"_

"_For your actions during the war and your decision to go to war you have made ripples in the force. We tried to find where those ripples were going to lead us before we took action. Because of you actions we have no choice, but to exile you."_

_Jardon reaches for his lightsaber and turns in on. The double bladed orange lightsaber glows with anger as he thrusts it into the granite standing beside him. Without saying a word to his ex-masters he marches out of the room._

"_Much defiance in that one," one of the Jedi masters state._

"_Maybe we should have told him the truth," A woman Jedi asks the others._

"_No, he would not listen to what we would have said."_

"_But you felt it."_

"_Yes he has been taken by the darkside." Atris shouts, "you all felt his anger!"_

"_No it wasn't the darkside that I felt."_

"_Maybe one day he will discover what it is among his travels, but right now we have more pressing matters to discuss."_

With that the recording ended. The small group of four (Which consisted of Jardon, Becca, Atton, and T3) had become everyone in the ship and all now looking at Jardon, not fully knowing what to say.

"I didn't know there was more. That there was another reason they exiled me." Jardon was in awe at what he saw.

"I wonder why Atris kept it for all these years." Becca says thoughtfully.

"She kept it to remind herself the day she says you fell to the darkside." An angry voice announces. The owner of the voice steps into the room where everyone has gathered to watch the recording. "How dare you steal it from her," Her voice is harsh.

"Wait, aren't you the Handmaiden I was speaking to?" Jardon inquires.

"Yes, I was."

"Well what brings you here?" Becca says trying to bring the mood of the room to a happier place. No one has told her of what accrued on Telos' surface.

"I need to get away for awhile," Was all she says.

"Really," Becca says, "By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Brianna."

Rebecca tries to start up many conversations with the newly stowaway. Probably because it was another girl to talk to while Jardon and Atton walk to the cockpit.

"I don't like the idea of having one of Atris' spies on the Hawk," Atton states.

"We don't know she is a spy, even if she was what do you expect to do?" Jardon looks at Atton. "Drop her off at the next planet we go to."

"Hey it's better than my idea of throwing her out now." Atton sits in the pilot's seat.

"Atton," Jardon smiles at his friend, "she might come in handy."

"What do you mean?" Atton looks surprise at the man sitting next to him. "You just think she 's easy to look at."

"Well yes, but she is also a good fighter."

"Yeah right," Atton rolls his eyes.

Rebecca looks at the mew girl on board and smiles.

"By the way I'm Rebecca," She puts her hand out and just gets a weird look from the woman in front of her. "Weird, Jardon had the same reaction." Rebecca tries to laugh it off only to have the new girl walk past her. 'Well can't say I saw that coming.' Becca realizes she is the last one in the main room of the starship. With nothing to do she decides to have a look around. She notices that one of the doors in the room is shut and seems to have been force opened. Curiosity getting the better of her she opens it. "Holy crap!" she yells falling down trying to fun backwards. Her heart beating too fast for her to catch her breath so she could calm her heart. She hears footsteps running to her position.

"What is it?" Jardon yell running into the room.

"A robot," Rebecca replies wide eyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello, Ello! I'm here to give you another chapter of Knights! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Knights of The Old Republic 2**

* * *

Jardon stares at the young woman on the floor.

"A robot," He stares vacantly at her, "What is a robot?"

"A Robot," Rebecca falters to find a way out. "Did I say robot I meant Droid!" Rebecca giggles to herself. How could she say robot? How long has she been here and she still using Earth terms. "What's a robot," she smiles at him. He looks at her unconvincingly. She sighs. "What is it doing here?" She says trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," Jardon shrugs really not knowing the answer to her question. "But I have a few parts so hopefully I can find out." Jardon helps Rebecca up from the floor. She smiles a 'thank you,' while he nod a 'you're welcome.' He walks up to the droid to start working on it.

"Hey Jardon," She says trying to grab his attention away from the droid he started to work on.

"Yes Rebecca?" He pulls himself away a looks at her. She blushes from the look. She couldn't understand why she was blushing. She calmed herself down and begged Jardon didn't notice.

"Um, I'm going to go explore." She turns away, leaving a very bewildered Exile. She curses herself for blushing without any reason. His eyes can be so innocent and caring. It surprised her that's all. That someone actually was listening to her and cared to hear. It's not like she actually like him. She just meant him. All she wanted to know is what actually happened down on Telos' Surface, but she can find out later or not at all. She walks away so she wasn't in seeing view of him and slaps herself. Okay, now she was in control again.

Rebecca walks away from the blue-eyed Exile. She walks down a corridor. She passes the med-bay; which she knows a little too well and heads to the exit ramp. She notices that she could go straight into what looks like a room or towards Bao-Dur. She decides she should become friends with her travel mates. She smiles at herself. Sometimes she can be so childlike it scares her.

"Hey Bao-Dur," she smiles at the mechanic. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing the Ebon Hawk." He says never turning to her.

"What's this?" Becca points to a mechanic ball floating around Bao-Dur.

"That old thing?" Bao-Dur smiles, "I built him when I was a kid. Been following me around for years now, despite what I have done to try and chase him off. He helps me out with repairs. I outfitted him with a cutting laser and some other tools for delicate modifications. He is also good for singeing the pants of annoying techs."

"Wait was that a threat?"

"Maybe," Bao-Dur smiles again.

"You're funny Bao-Dur, very funny." She laughs.

"I'm I?"

"Um," Becca now doesn't know if she should take him seriously or not. The alien is not very talkative. "What is your species?" She asks.

"Zabrak," He answers. "Have you never met one?"

"Um…no," she answer him. She never has. 'Why do I ask such stupid question? Is it really important that I know his species?' she shakes her head at her own stupidity. "I should let you get back to work." Becca leaves. She's wasted enough of his time. She continues down the corridor. She passes a room on her left. Looking in she only see T3-M4 beeping to itself while fixing what looks to be a small engine exceptionally for such a big ship. "Hey T3, what's up?"

"Beep Waa-beep," He hums a reply.

"Um…sorry I forgot I can't understand you." Becca laughs nervously. "I'll have someone teach me, I promise!" She smiles at the droid. He beeps a reply she couldn't understand. "I'll see you later T3." She walks away not knowing what to do in that situation. 'How can I not understand him?' she shakes her head to herself yet again. 'I've been doing that a lot today.' She smiles at herself. Walking down the corridor once again she sees someone similar. She walks in and stands to the side. Brianna was practicing some fighting technique Becca didn't know of.

"Yes what do you want?" Brianna asks without stopping.

"Nothing," Rebecca smiles, "I'm just exploring the Ebon Hawk and…" she was interrupted.

"Than go explore." Becca sighs.

"Do you think that maybe you could I don't know teach me to fight sometime?" Becca asks eloquently.

"Maybe," Brianna answers. Becca smiles at this. She was making some kind of head way with her new…um… friend?

"Thanks," She replies. "I shall leave you to train."

"That would be much appreciated."

Becca leaves the training room (at least that is what Becca views it as) and heads down the corridor once more. She comes to a fork in the, well corridor. She looks down another corridor and gets the feeling she doesn't want to go down that way. Then looks towards the Main Hold, deciding to go with her feeling she heads to the Main Hold. She notices Jardon now yelling at the droid he was suppose to be fixing.

"Stupid Droid," He kicks the droid stubbing his toe, which only made him shout more. Trying not to laugh at the angry Jedi, she continues down another corridor and passes what seems to be a control center of some sort. She glances in and notices no one is there. Sighing she continues to walk and finds herself in the cockpit with Atton.

"Hey Becky," Atton says not moving from his seat. She has discovered no one wants to move today.

"Hey Atton," She finds herself sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. "Where are we headed to?"

"We're going to Iziz," Atton says resentful.

"What's wrong with Iziz?"

"Nothing, it's just not Nar Shaddaa."

"So you want to go to the Smuggler's Moon, but why?"

"So I can find myself a worthy opponent at Pazaak. Everyone on board rather doesn't play or they suck at the game." Atton smirks to himself.

"I take offense to that statement!" Becca playfully glares at the pilot. "When I first got here I made sure I learned this card game and master it. There is no easier way to make money than a good game of Pazaak."

"When you first got here?" Atton stares at Becca, "money?"

"Um when I first got to Telos," Becca smiles trying to convince Atton, "and money is another word of um credits, yeah credits."

"Sure," Atton's mood changes. She knows she is a bad liar, but what she doesn't know is why Atton cares so much.

"Um…how much longer tell you get to Iziz?" She asks trying to lighten the mood. Which has gone from playful to annoy and some other emotion Becca couldn't pick up on, but whatever it is she is sure it is not good.

"About six hours." He says lazy. Rebecca looks around trying to figure out what to talk about.

"So, Brianna is going to teach me to fight." She says with a smile on her face.

"What," Atton says, "why her?" He asks.

"Well I saw her training and well, I just asked her and she said maybe. So I thought that I wouldn't be a burden and learn to fight, so that maybe I could be of some use." She says in one breath.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Atton says moody.

"Well, I just didn't think you knew how to fight." She looks at him seriously. "She has this 'leave me the hell alone' feel to her. So I know she would be tough on me."

"Becky you don't know her," Atton says sincerely.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't really know any of you well enough to trust any of you!" Becca stands up and starts pacing the cockpit. "I mean, why am I even here? Just because Kreia says she can get me back home. How can I trust her to begin with? She's the one who brought me here!" Her eyes widen in fear. She has revealed way too much.

"What?" Atton now looking at her and Becca couldn't understand his eyes. What was he thinking right now? She couldn't read him at all.

"Nothing," She yells and runs out of the cockpit and into the empty Control Center room. She looks around again. 'This is more like a storage room.' She shrugs. It didn't matter because this was her new hideaway in the ship. This is going to be the place where she would go to be alone and she had about five hours and forty-five minutes to be alone. She sighs to herself. This is going to be very long trip to Iziz. Oh well, might as well play Pazaak. She pulls out her cards and begins a game by herself. About thirty minutes of playing she feels someone in the room with her. She turns her head to the doorway and see's no one. "Must be my imagination," she goes back to her cards to see she is missing her +5 card. "What the hell!" She curses in frustration. She hears laughing. She rolls her eyes and turns around to see the owner and the one who stole her card.

"No wonder I beat you," Atton smiles at her, "your cards are so basic."

"Who's flying the ship?"

"Well I wasn't really flying it. It's on auto-polit." He smirks. "I'm there just in case."

"Just in case of what?" She glares at him, "we need a crash landing."

"Pretty much," He smirks. "So about earlier…," he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Um… can I explain it to you later?" Becca doesn't look in his eyes. She doesn't know how to explain it. She doesn't even understand.

"Sure," Atton says nonchalantly.

"For now let's play a game of Pazaak I have to prove to you that I am the best player onboard!" They move the game into the Cockpit for a _just in case_ moment.

"How can this happen?" Becca looks dumbly at the cards in front of her. "Again you beat me!" She throws the remaining cards. "You couldn't let me win, just this once." She scolds the pilot in front of her grinning like a complete idiot.

"I told you I was the best."

"Yeah whatever," she stands up to stretch. "I'm going to take a nap. How much longer tell Iziz?"

"About three hours," he pauses, "maybe two?" She was finding him to be of no help.

"Okay? Just wake me when we get there." She walks out of the cockpit and down to the Main Hall and looks around. Jardon has left the Droid standing in its corner still not functioning. Becca continues down pass the training room (she still sees it as a training room) which its door is closed and pass Bao-Dur who is still working on the ship. She gets to the hall way to the beds and walks in and flops on the nearest bed. Her stomach growls reminding her she has not eaten; which is most likely days. She sighs only to decide to eat later. She is tried. But she isn't sure from what. She doesn't what to think right now. No, she wants to sleep. She closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" A voice invades her ears.

"Trying to sleep," she says turning on her side so her back was to the person interrupting her.

"Yeah, I got that," She sits up and looks at the man in front of the door way. "This is the men's sleeping quarters."

"What does it matter, just let me sleep." She glares at the man. She is far too tried to deal with this crap.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Jardon says with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"Warn me about what?"

"Bao-Dur sleeps naked," he announces.

"Fine I'm leaving, for goodness sake." She stands up only to trip over the imaginary tree root. She falls closing her eyes and preparing for the contact of the floor hitting her face. She feels something catch her forcing her to open her eyes in surprise.

She finds herself in a white room, a hospital room? Why was she in a hospital room? The rhythm of machines around her keeps a steady beep. She tries to sit up, but pain erupts from all over her body. What was going on? She closes her eyes trying to figure out everything that was going on when she hears something.

"Becky, wait up!" Someone was yelling at hear, but it seemed so faint, so far away. "Becky can you hear me?" She felt something tug at her. Confusion ran around the room making it spin. She closes her eyes and concentrates on stopping the room from moving. "Becky, are you okay?" She opens her eyes to see two very worried people staring down at her.

"Atton, Jardon?" She says the names of her friends hovering over her. "What's going on? Where am I?" She rubs her head. For some reason it hurts.

"You fell and hit your head pretty hard so I carried you to the med lab." Jardon says with expression of pure relief. "Atton saw me carrying you so he helped me wake you up."

"Thank you," She sits up on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't Rebecca." Jardon stands in front of her. "You're going to sleep it off in here."

"I hate this room," She grumbles.

"Sorry, but it's for the best. Now get some sleep." Jardon smile at her.

"Okay, fine." She says as the two walk away from her. She lays down and tries not to think about the weird dream she just had. She closes her eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.

Becca wakes up to hear some commotion coming from the Cockpit. She gets up and stenches. She leaves the med bay and walks into the main hall.

"Hey Jardon," She walks over to him. "What's going on?"

"We've landed on Dxun."

"Where are we?"

"It's one of Onderon's moons. We had some trouble and had to make a small detour." Jardon answers her question. "I'm taking everyone, but you and Atton."

"What?" Becca asks, "Why only Atton and I have to stay?"  
"Atton's staying because he has to fix the ship and you're staying because you still don't have a weapon."

"How come no one's given me a weapon yet?" Becca sighs to herself. Jardon only shrugs as an answer. At least it's Atton she is staying with this time and not Kreia. But how long are they going to be here?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all! This is short, at least it seems short after reading it. I read and reread this chapter before putting it out. I'm not sure if I am 100% on this chapter, but it leads up too the next so I'm happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. **

_-Enjoy-_

* * *

Rebecca is standing outside the Ebon Hawk with Atton, gazing longingly at the spot her friends left them. She wishes she could join them. Watching them walk away makes her feel isolated, as if she is truly all alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices something move. Turning her head, she sees Atton shifting his weight from one leg to the other. An idea creeps into her mind. She slowly spins towards Atton, a smile plastered on her face. Feeling her eyes on him, he turns towards her.

"What Becky," Atton questions the woman, "and what is with the creepy smile?"

"Huh," she responds, "oh, nothing," she blushes and looks at the trail once more, "Atton?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Can you teach me how to use a blaster?" She smiles at him once again. He begins to smirk towards the vacant trail.

"Sure, I'll show you," he grins at her wickedly. "But you'll have to defeat me at Pazzak."

"You're on," Becky smiles confidently at Atton.

"Now wait, before you get too excited." He clears his throat, "let's make a bet," His face stern.

"All right, what is the bet?" She eyes the man in front of her.

"If you win, I will teach you how to use a blaster," he smirks at her. Becky looks at him impassively, not sure what to expect.

"And if you win?" She investigates.

"If I win, you have to kiss me," Atton's smirk expands to a smile. He had no doubt she was going to lose. He won both games, so how could he possibly be defeated.

She does not look at him. She only stares at the ground. A red flush stains her cheeks. "All right," She stammers while raising her gaze to meet his. She smiles self-assuredly, but her insides flip uncontrollably. Her nerves making her play with the bottom of her shirt.

"Let's get going," He turns towards the Hawk.

She glances at him. Watching him walk away from her, as she admires how broad his back his. Her blush comes back tenfold, that is, if it ever truly left her checks.

"Becky, are you coming, or do you want to savor the last of your self respect, that is before I beat you again?" He smiles at her. His brown eyes shine with confidence and mischievous.

"Coming," she s smile at him.

The feelings of abandonment melt away. She follows Atton into the cockpit for another game a Pazzak. She settles in her usually place in the co-pilot seat pulling her deck out. He sat down across from her. She cannot seem to bring her eyes up. The idea of losing to Atton, exceptionally because of the bet, made her feel heavy. 'The idea of kissing Atton isn't bad. Wait, did I just think that?' she mentally slaps herself. 'I'm not mentally prepared for this,' she shakes her head.

"Ready to lose," Atton smirks ready to start the game.

"No, but I do feel like winning," she returns his smirk with a fiery grin.

* * *

The wind throws her messing hair into her face and she frowns.

"How are you so bad at this?" Atton asks her with frustration in his voice, "It's like teaching a child," he pauses, "a really damn kid." She grunts angrily.

"My hair keeps getting in my eyes," she justifies why she can't seem to hit a target. "You're still sour about losing, now are you going to teach me or not." She swats her out of her eyes.

"No, I think we are done for today," he sighs, "we are losing light and I don't think your ready for the predators that come out at night. He turns and begins to walk to the Ebon Hawk.

"Atton," Rebecca calls as she runs to catch up with him. "Thanks," she smiles at him.

"Hey, you won the bet." He shoves his hands in his coat.

"I know," she smiles at him and leans forward so she can lightly kiss his cheek. "Night Atton!" she runs into the Hawk leaving a surprised Atton smirking, watching her run up the ramp.

Rebecca makes her way to the women's sleeping quarters and closes the door making sure the door is secure. What did she just do? Did she just kiss him? She slides to a bed flopping down on it. What was she thinking? It was just he looked like a sulking child the entire time. She won and he lost. She didn't know he would take losing so hard. That's it; it was to make him feel better. She sighs believing her own lie. She is up and changes into a tunic she finds in a footlocker by her bed. She settles down and falls asleep.

_She walks in a fortified ruin, or is it a base? She truly could not tell. The ground is wet with the blood of the people who call it home. Bodies lay where they fell, heavy with armor. She looks around trying to stop the feeling of being watch from an unseen foe. Suddenly as if on cue the scene around her starts to move. The bodies of the men on the floor stand. The ones who placed them there remove the weapons that caused their death. Rebecca starts to hold her head from a headache. The scene around her moves faster. It's rewinding itself. Taking back all that has happened, and to starting again. She watches as everything comes to the beginning of the battle, the massacre. In addition, the world pauses before her. The ones in black no longer attacking, they have disappeared altogether. The man in heavy armor stop at the tasks they were doing before the battle began. She walks through the base slowly, trying not to disturb anything. Leading her to the source of the massacre, her feet can't seem to stop. She closes her eyes letting her feet lead her. She stops only to see the Blue-Eyed Exile in front of her. He can't be the cause. Jardon could not have been the reason for so much destruction._

She wakes with a start, unable to shake the dream that still haunts her mind. 'What was that?' She sits up on her bed and pushes the dream away from her thoughts. 'It was just some trippy dream, that's all.' She stands and moves to what seems to be a closet. The doors slid open to reveal something magical to her. She smiles and her eyes grow wide with amazement. It's a bathroom, with a toilet and a shower. She walks in thinking she is going to cry. Why didn't she know about this sooner? She went outside yesterday.

Atton stretches awake and jumps in the shower. He smiles as her recalls Becca giving him a shy kiss on the cheek. He knew he could charm woman, but the way Becky acts sometimes, she is more like a child. He is going to hurt her, if he wants to or not. He knows this. Atton isn't one to be in one spot for too long. He is a drifter. Woman come and go like the planets his been to. 'She different,' he thinks to himself. A scowl captures his face. "What's so different about Becky? She is like all the other people." He answers himself. 'I feel the way the force moves around her, encircles her, protects her. She is more powerful then she is letting on. The words she uses. She is a horrible liar. She is hiding something. She can't be trusted. Just like everyone else.' He exits the sleeping quarters and head to the cockpit to start fixing the Hawk.

Rebecca finds herself walking to the cockpit to see Atton. She is hunger and she can't seem to find where the food is. "Hey Atton," she calls to him while he is under the main panel.

"By the Force!" he yells as he hits his. "What do you want Becky?" He says with more distain then he means to.

"Where is the Kitchen?" She says ignoring his angry outburst.

"The Cargo Hold doubles as the Galley." He states rubbing the forming bump on his head.

"Oh," Rebecca pauses, "where is the Cargo Hold?"

"Rebecca, I don't really have time." He says standing up still rubbing is head, "I have to fix the Hawk."

"That's fine," She turns away from him. He has never called her Rebecca, "I'll find it on my own." She walks out towards the Med Bay hoping to run into something. After a while of trying to discover what room is the Cargo Hold is, she finds it and makes herself something to eat. After a full stomach, she decides to practice on her aiming. She finds something to put her hair up and walks outside with one of Atton's Blasters.

She sets up some targets on a rock. She steadies her arm with her other, trying to empty her mind of all thoughts. She aims, shoots, and hears a triumphant ding coming from the target. She smiles and continues for a while longer.

* * *

"Well aren't you blaster-happy," She turns to see Atton leaning against the Hawk smirking.

"I told you it was my hair," She returns it with a smirk of her own, "I've hit most of the targets on the first shot." She sticks her tongue out at him. He shakes his head at her and moves closer.

"You need to work on your stance. You're putting to much weight on the heels of your feet and you should keep your legs at least shoulder width apart." Atton begins to walk next to Rebecca, "You need to be in a relaxed stance, but be in control." He demonstrates. "See how I keep my weight balance and my knees bent slightly." He takes the blaster out of her hands and aims. "I don't stand completely facing my opponent. I stand faintly to the side." He slowly turns just a little showing her the difference. "But that's what I just notice from watching you." Atton turns and begins to walk back to the Hawk.

"Atton," Rebecca calls out to him. He turns so she can only see half his face. "Thanks for helping me," she smiles at him brushing some of the lose bangs that fell into her eyes.

"No problem, "Atton smirks, "but can I ask you a question?"

"Not out here, come let's retire to the cockpit." Rebecca laughs at herself.

"Sure," he replies with a case of mild confusion.

The walk to the cockpit was a tad awkward, neither one knowing what to say to one another. Rebecca mind going a mile a minute: what is he going to ask? I hope he doesn't bring up that kiss, Oh god he is going to bring up that kiss. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. Atton is playing Pazzak repeatedly in his head as they walk. He knows someone is listening. They arrive at the cockpit and take their normal seats.

Atton looks up at her and stairs straight in her eyes.

"What are you?" He simply asks.


End file.
